


Her Worst Mistake

by MiriMuffinsWorld



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMuffinsWorld/pseuds/MiriMuffinsWorld
Summary: Riley is new to the Crew. When Vagabond one day vanishes and no one bats an eye she is curious and follows him on his next disappearance.





	Her Worst Mistake

    When she walked into the penthouse, something was off. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was, so she decided to keep observing before she said anything. She had only been part of the crew for a short time and maybe this was normal for them. The guys were lounging around like always. Gavin and Michael were rolling around wrestling for the remote control which caused the TV to switch back and forth between channels. Geoff and Jack were looking at a map and silently talking about strategies. Ray was hunched over a sniper rifle that lay on the dining table in pieces.   
    Riley sat down on the couch and started cleaning her gun until the real meeting would start. Vagabond seemed to run late, so she had time. To her surprise, only a few minutes later Jack went to get Michael and Gavin to stop bickering and Geoff started the meeting.   
    While he explained what he wanted to be their next target, Riley wondered that they weren't waiting for Vagabond. His name wasn't even mentioned once. It made her feel uneasy but she wasn't feeling comfortable enough with the crew yet to voice this feeling in front of all of them.   
    Afterwards, when everyone went back to doing their own thing, she wandered over to Ray. From the start he had been easiest to talk to for her. She let her gaze wander over the parts that were still laid out on the table, knowing how much he appreciated his gun being admired. Especially, because she intended to distract him from it. She asked him a few things about his favourite weapon before steering the conversation towards the topic she was actually interested in.   
"Where is Vagabond? Shouldn't he be a part of this?"  
He glanced up at her briefly.   
"Nah, when he joined, he had one condition. Sometimes he just vanishes for some time and then we leave him out of everything. He'll be back when he gets back and until then it's just us. Now, can you see this little guy here?"   
    They talked about different types of sniper rifles for quite a while and Riley made a mental note to ask him about guns more often. She learned a lot and it was always great to hear people talk about things they were passionate about. There were a few moments though, where she doubted that he knew that his gun wasn't a person. His dismissive answer to her question had sparked her interest even more though. A few days later, however, Vagabond was back and she didn't dare to ask him about his little vacation.   
    It didn't take long for her to make the worst decision of her life. One evening after having had some trouble with a rival gang, the crew hang out at the penthouse to wind down. No one was doing much and it was pure coincidence that Riley overheard the hushed conversation Vagabond and Geoff had.   
"So, I'm in the clear?" the masked man asked the crew leader.   
"Yep. As long as you need. After tonight it should be quiet for some time and with Riley we can handle most stuff without you."  
Riley's curiosity was fuelled by this conversation and she decided to follow him wherever he was going. She figured that it wouldn't be a big deal. She had been hired for her stealth and Vagabond was just one guy who wouldn't even expect to be followed.   
    She wasn't completely wrong. For the most part, it went great. She followed him out of town, further than she had ever been from the city. It took them a whole day to finally arrive at his destination. When he pulled into the driveway of a normal suburban home, she couldn't have been more surprised. What did the ruthless killer possibly want here in broad daylight?  
    The moment the door of his car closed, the house’s front door slammed open. She wondered how he could have gotten his face paint off while driving. He also looked so normal underneath it. It was a bit uncomfortable to see him like this. A woman, closely followed by two children, appeared in the door, a happy smile making her even more beautiful.   
"Ryan, darling, I didn't think you'd be this early"  
Riley tried to connect the name Ryan to the Vagabond she knew. It didn't fit.   
"Daddy!"  
The children ran out of the house and flung themselves at him. He caught them with ease.   
'Daddy' fit really well with Ryan but she still couldn't grasp the fact that Vagabond apparently led a double life.   
    She shifted her weight. Laying flat on a roof, wasn't comfortable. This was the dumbest mistake she'd made in her whole career. Her shifting had loosened a brick that now went flying down and hit the floor so loudly that she was sure it could have been heard back in Los Santos. Vagabond's head flipped towards her and she was sure he had seen her in the last second before she jumped off the roof on the opposite side.  
    She sped off on her motorbike using as many detours as she could. She could only hope that he wasn't following her. But then again, it didn't really matter. The only places she could go to were her apartment and the penthouse. The locations of both were known to Vagabond. He had picked her up at her home for one mission not too long ago. She thought about leaving the city completely but it had been her home all her life and she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. She had been dumb not to think about an exit strategy. She had been too arrogant, not even thinking about what would happen if he should notice her.   
    She decided to return to the city and lay low hoping that he wouldn't go after her. She wasn't afraid of a lot of things but the Vagabond was definitely one of them. Especially after spying on him. When she was back at her apartment and no one had killed her for about an hour, she sat down and wrote her will. She just wanted to make sure her affairs were in order, should he come after her.   
    The next couple of days were terrible. She couldn't sleep and the crew noticed her distress when she started screwing up on missions. She wasn't able to concentrate anymore. She got paranoid.   
Then the Vagabond walked into the penthouse.   
Everything seemed normal. Everyone acted as they always did. He didn't pay her any more attention than usual. When she went home that evening, she couldn't help but to shake in fear. She was sure that he was following her. And she wasn't wrong.   
"I talked to Geoff, you know."  
    A scream escaped her lips. He had somehow made it to her apartment before her and had waited for her inside. When he spoke she had just closed the door.   
"There was one condition when I joined the crew. That I would be left alone when I went away. I was very clear on the consequences should that rule be broken. Even if it was a crew member. He understands that I have to do this. You should understand as well. What you have seen can never get out."  
"I won't say anything to anyone. If you want I'll take an oath of silence right now and never make another sound. Please, I swear. I'll do anything-"  
"Shut up. I believe you. But I have seen people that never would have spoken talk under the right circumstances. I can't take chances. They need to be safe. What if you were to be captured? I can’t expect you to keep my secrets. No, I have to make sure."   
He raised his silenced gun to her head.   
"I'll make sure, your family knows that it wasn't entirely your fault. You were just too curious for your own good. But you were a good girl, Riley. You had morals and despite that were still good at your job. The crew will miss you."  
She saw his finger on the trigger.   
    In the empty hallway of her apartment, the shot though silenced still echoed for a moment. He closed her eyes on his way out. In his hands he already had his phone with the number of the clean up crew. This didn't need to turn up in the news.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one and I hope you have enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think about it :)


End file.
